NightClan forum challenges!
by eaglefan2569
Summary: To save space, I combined all my NightClan forum challenges into one! Each chapter is a new challenge! Enjoy!
1. Burden

A dark ginger tabby tom raced away from ShadowClan's camp. His muscles stretched as he pounded across the pine covered floor. _I have to get away!_ He thought. _The Clan will never forgive me for killing Burnclaw._ He ran, on and on, until he got exhausted. The darkness of the night revealed nothing. Leaping, he caught a hold of something. Pulling himself into the ledge, he leapt into whatever it was. Then, the window closed behind him. The light snapped on, and a twoleg stood above him.

Crouching low to the ground, he hissed, spitting at the twoleg. Running, he saw a way out. Dashing towards the gap, he almost reached it, when the twoleg blocked him. _I'm trapped!_ He growled as the twoleg picked him up. Leaping from its arms, he ran into the darkest room. Curling up on a pile of soft stuff, he fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

"Is he awake?" a voice sounded above him.

"I don't know. Maybe poke him?" Another voice mewed. A paw prodded him gently. Opening his eyes, he saw a black-and-white she-cat and a golden tom.

"Oh look, he's awake!" The she-cat mewed.

"Obviously." The tom cuffed her ear.

"Where am I? Who are you?" The ShadowClan tom mewed.

"I'm Sparky, and this is Oreo." The golden tom mewed, pointing to the other. "You're in our nest."

"Who are you?" Oreo asked, her green eyes gleaming.

"I'm.. Shrednose." he mewed. He narrowed his amber eyes. "How did I get here?"

"Our twoleg trapped you," Sparky mewed, his blue eyes shining. "We can help you get out. Where do you come from? You smell of pines."

"Where's your collar?" Oreo tilted her head.

"My collar..? I don't have a collar. I'm from ShadowClan." Shrednose mewed, confused.

Sparky and Oreo looked at each other. "You're from the Clans?" Sparky mewed.

I nodded. "You can help me get out?" I mewed, changing the subject.

Oreo nodded. "We don't live far from the Clans. There are many-"

"Ways out." Sparky cut in. "You only have to get past the twoleg."

"How do I do that?" Shrednose asked.

"Well, you can climb up the walls." Oreo suggested.

"Or leave through the door, when the twoleg opens it." Sparky mewed.

Shrednose narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. "I got it!"

"What is it?" Oreo mewed, crowding around Shrednose.

"I can climb on the wall, wait for the twoleg to open the door, then leap out!" Shrednose exclaimed.

"Brilliant!" Sparky cheered.

* * *

Later that night, Shrednose clawed his way up the wall. Digging his claws deep into it, he heaved himself onto the top of the door. He waited silently for the twoleg to open the door. The twoleg came towards the door, grabbing the handle with its paw. Opening the door, it set what it was carrying outside. _Now!_ Leaping, he dashed for the door, when suddenly, the door closed in his face. Looking up, the twoleg had closed the door.

* * *

Shrednose paced. He'd been stuck in the twoleg nest ever since his first attempt had failed. He sighed, sitting down. He curled his tail over his nose, staring off into space. He heard a faint rustle coming from the partially opened window. Pirking his ears, he sat up. Eyes gleamed from outside.

"Shrednose? Is that you?" A voice asked from the darkness.

"Fernbreeze?" Leaping up, he peered through the window. The gray speckled she-cat sat outside, surrounded by more ShadowClan warriors.

"Thank StarClan we found you!" Fernbreeze exclaimed, her green eyes lightening.

"Let's get you out of there." A black tom named Nightstorm mewed. Grabbing the window with his paws, he heaved upward, Fernbreeze helping him. Shrednose leapt up as well, pushing with all his might. Finally, the window opened enough that Shrednose could slip out.

"Glad to have you back." Nightstorm mewed. "Now, let's head home. ShadowClan has been waiting for you."

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHALLENGE!**


	2. Choices

I entered the Leaders Den. A small, gray tabby shape laid at the side of the den, barely breathing. I raced over.

"Goosestar," I whispered. "What- what's going on?"

Goosestar looked up. His bright blue eyes were filled with pain. "I'm dying, Echowhisker." He rasped.

"No... you can't be!" I gasped.

"I'm on my last life," He gagged. "StarClan is calling to me."

_You have two choices. _A voice whispered in my ear. _You can leave him alone, or kill him. You are the deputy, after all._

She flicked her ear. _I don't want to kill Goosestar! He's done no wrong!_

_But, it would put him out of his misery._ The voice whispered again. Looking back to Goosestar, he seemed to be in more pain than he was before.

I sighed. _Well, it would be good to put Goosestar out of his misery..._

_That's right! And, you'll be leader faster!_ The voice persisted.

_True.. but what if he doesn't die?_ I thought.

_Then no one will know that you killed him._ The voice cackled.

_Well, I guess..._ I thought. Sliding out my claws, I paced towards Goosestar.

"Forgive me, but I want to put you out of your misery." I bowed my head to Goosestar.

"Go ahead," Goosestar sighed. "It'll be a relief to be away from this pain." He closed his eyes.

Standing over Goosestar, I gripped his scruff in my mouth. I twisted his head until I heard the snap of bone. Letting the body drop to the ground, I crouched down.

"StarClan be with you," I whispered to Goosestar. "Please forgive me for putting you out of your misery."

_I forgive you._ I heard Goosestar's whisper in my ear. Turning around, I saw Goosestar's spirit sitting beside his body. His blue gaze was clear, his weariness vanished. He turned around, and ran out of the den.

"Echowhisker?" A small voice whispered. Looking, I spotted my apprentice, Lilypaw. She stared at my silver tabby pelt. Peering into the den, she saw Goosestar.

"He's dead, Lilypaw." I whispered to the dark gray she-cat. _And it's all my fault._ Spinning away, I ran out of the den, and bolted out of camp. _I won't ever escape that moment. Not even when I join StarClan._ She splashed through the boggy ground. She may be RiverClan's new leader, but she would never compare to Goosestar. The one she had killed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it... yeah I try to choose names that I believe haven't been used. **


	3. Lost

**I'm doing this for a challenge at NightClan! ENJOY!**

* * *

A brown tom with blue eyes padded along at the back of the patrol. His mentor looked back at him, his spotted gray pelt curling.

"Come on, Brownpaw! We don't want to be left behind!" he mewed, his blue eyes gleaming.

Brownpaw staggered along. "I'm coming, Stonelight!" All of the sudden, he gets dizzy. Closing his eyes, he faints.

* * *

Brownpaw woke up moments later. Gettting to his paws, he looked around. "S-Stonelight?" He called, looking around for his mentor.

He sighed. _They left me behind!_ "Hello?" he padded around.

The clear sky shone with stars. The only sound that came from the undergrowth was the prey. Brownpaw scampered around, trying to find his clanmate's faint scent. He went further along, still not recognizing anything. Finally, he grabbed some moss and made a nest. Settling down into it, he fell into sleep, clearly exhausted.

* * *

The next day, Brownpaw climbed a tree. He scanned the surrounding area, looking for any sign of NightClan. _There it is!_ He thought, seeing a forest filled with pines. _It's a really long way away...__ but I can get there._ Sliding down the tree, he continued to walk along. Spotting a pigeon, the realization hit him that he was hungry. Crouching low to the ground, he slid his paws along the leaves. He hid behind a bush. The pigeon was pulling a worm out of the ground. _Just a little closer..._ Making sure he was in the right position, he leapt, landing squarely on the pigeon. Biting its neck, the pigeon fell limp. With satisfaction, he started ripping into the pigeon.

While eating, a growl came out of the undergrowth. Spinning around, he saw the russet head of a fox slink from the undergrowth. Brownpaw got to his paws.

"Get lost, flea-brain!" He hissed at it. The fox didn't even blink. Keeping its' eyes on Brownpaw, it snapped its jaws on the remains of the pigeon. Leaping at the fox, he rained slashing blows upon its head. Startled, the fox let go of the pigeon and back off, brushing back into the undergrowth. Smirking, Brownpaw finished off his prey.

* * *

Exhaustion lit Brownpaw's gaze. He'd been traveling for five days, each and every day bringing a new challenge. The first day he'd ran into the fox. The second, a rogue tested him out. The third and fourth day, weather hadn't been in his favor. It had started raining, soaking most everything. The only good thing was, the pine trees had come closer and closer everyday.

Brownpaw padded along on tired paws. Then, he sniffed the air. His heart almost skipped a beat. _NightClan markers!_ He smelt the air again. It was definitely NightClan markers. _I'm almost home!_ The exhaustion vanished. He ran across the border, his paws feeling light as air. He ran through the pines, feeling them blur around him.

"Brownpaw?" The startled mew sounded beside him. Skidding to a halt, he saw six cats, including his mentor. The cat that had spoken was Holloweye, the dark brown tabby deputy. His one green eye flashed.

"You're back!" Stonelight mewed in relief, rushing over to his apprentice's side.

"What happened?" A small white-and-ginger she-cat named Brightleaf mewed. Her green eyes shimmered with worry.

"I got lost." Brownpaw mewed.

"Well, you're back now." Holloweye mewed.

"That's right." Stonelight nodded his head. "Come, let's get you back to camp." Brownpaw followed Stonelight, his tail drooping, his paws sore, but his eyes glistened. He had returned home.

* * *

**I hope you liked this challenge!**


	4. Different

I sat in the clearing, alone. Most of the Warriors were out on patrols, their apprentices with them. The only ones that she saw were the other kits, and two elders. The other kits were by the medicine den, whispering about something and casting glances towards me. I pirked my ears and listened.

"Look how different Brightkit is!" a black tom named Darkkit mewed. His amber eyes were dark.

"Her colors are like none other!" a small ginger she-cat named Cherrykit whispered. Her green eyes gleamed.

"She's the only white related kit!" A brown tom named Hawkkit exclaimed, his blue eyes shining. They all laughed, looking towards me. I headed towards a puddle sitting in the middle of the camp.

_They're right._ I thought, staring into the puddle. My pelt was white with small bits of ginger. My green eyes also stood apart. It stood out sharply against the bright light, shining. Behind me, I heard some Elder's whispering among themselves.

"That kit won't be a great hunter." A ragged black-and-ginger tabby tom and blue eyes named Rippleshadow mewed.

"Her white pelt would scare all the prey away!" puffed a mottled she-cat named Blossomfoot, her green eyes glowing.

"She won't be good at anything." Rippleshadow grunted, looking over to Brightkit. He turned back to Blossomfoot and whispered something in her ear.

I shied away from everyone. _I'm hated! _She wailed silently. _Why am I hated?_

She ran into the nursery, her tail drooping.

"It's ok, sweetheart." Her mother, Snowdrop, mewed. Her pale gray pelt glowed, her icy blue eyes filled with worry.

I sighed. "It's not when they pester me." Curling up in the nest, she wrapped her tail around her nose. She sank into a deep sleep.

The next day, she woke up. She yawned, arching her back. She licked her paws before leaving the nursery.

"Hey, look! The freak is awake!" Hawkkit spat.

"Lets taunt her more!" Darkkit cheered.

Cherrykit strode forward. "Good morning, freak!" She hissed into my face.

Jaystar padded out of her den. Her white and black pelt shone in the light. "Be nice, will you?" she glared at the kits. "All members in NightClan are precious, down to the tiniest kit.

Darkkit, Cherrykit, and Hawkkit shuffled their paws in embarrassment, while I breathed in relief.

Jaystar padded over to me. "You are special, no matter what the others' say. You will always be a part of NightClan." padding away, she headed back to her den.

"Hey, Brightkit!" Cherrykit called. "We'd like to apologize for being so mean to you. Want to play?" She asked. Darkkit, Hawkkit, and Cherrykit were playing with a moss ball, squealing and batting it around.

"Sure!" Brightkit mewed, dashing over to join them. She felt the eyes of her clanmates watching her in amusement as she leapt at the moss ball, batting it away. Even though she was different colored, she was a NightClan cat at heart.

* * *

**This is the last challenge! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Three Wishes

**This is a challenge from NightClan! ENJOY!**

* * *

A black tom with amber eyes scampered into a dimly lit cave. His eyes quickly adjusted to the gloom. A black she-cat with sparks of silver sat on the other side of the clearing, staring at three bones.

"W-who are you?" He called out. The she-cat looked up.

"Greetings, Scorchpaw." She mewed.

"How do you know my name?" He backed up.

"It doesn't matter," She shook her head. She stood up. "As for your first question, you are in the Glowing Cave."

"Why am I hear? What is your name?" Scorchpaw asked questions.

"You're hear to get three wishes. Oh, and my name is Sparklepaw." She flicked her tail. Her eyes shone like moons in the half-light.

"Three wishes?" He echoed, sitting down on the stone-cold ground. The sounds of the cave echoed into his ears.

She nodded. "You will be given three wishes. But I warn you, choose wisely. Once a wish is chosen, you cannot reverse it." She swished her tail. "That's how it works."

"Hmm..." Scorchpaw thought. He looked up, his amber eyes catching the light of the cave. "I wish I was a warrior!"

Sparklepaw looked at him. "Very well." Flicking her tail, one of the bones vanished. Scorchpaw was brought back to RiverClan.

* * *

"Scorchpaw, you will be known as Scorchblaze." The leader, Duskstar, mewed from the River Ledge.

"Scorchblaze! Scorchblaze! Scorchblaze!" the cats of RiverClan chanted.

"Thank you." Scorchblaze dipped his head. Seeing the Clan melt away, he sat in the middle of the clearing, sitting vigil.

_You still have two wishes left._ Sparklepaw whispered in his ear. Scorchblaze flicked his ear. _I know. I just don't know what to wish for next._

Thinking long and hard, he thought of his second wish. _I wish to be Clan leader!_ He thought. Sparklepaw's mew whispered in his ear. _Very well._ The snap of bone echoed in the background as he made his second wish. The clearing immediately vanished.

* * *

Scorchblaze stood over Duskstar. His lifeless body still drained blood. Looking at his paw, he realized it was stained with blood. _I killed the leader! _He thought. Cleaning the blood off his paws, he headed outside.

"Hello, Scorchstar." His son, Crowpaw mewed.

"C-Crowpaw?" Scorchstar mewed.

"It's Crowflight. Remember, you named me about a moon ago?" Crowflight tilted his head.

"O-of course." He stammered.

"You should probably have Fishscar set the patrols." He mewed, pointing his tail at the dark gray tabby tom.

"Why would Fishscar set the patrols?" Scorchstar questioned.

"He's your deputy.." Crowflight stared at his father. "Are you OK?"

"Of course I am." He snapped. "I just need to be alone." Whisking his tail, he ran outside of camp. Climbing a willow tree, he sat among its branches.

_You still have one wish._ Sparklepaw whispered. _What will you pick?_

_Hmm.._ Scorchstar thought. _My last wish is that I would rule everything._

_Done._ The loud crack of the bone echoed in his mind. _You have no wishes left._

* * *

He opened his amber eyes, looking around. Many cats stared up at him as he stirred.

"Scorchstar, you're awake!" A ginger tom mewed.

"Firestorm? What are you doing here?" He mewed. ThunderClan's deputy flicked his ears.

"Remember, you rule all the Clans?" He mewed, startled. "All the leader's and deputies serve under you."

"Oh yeah..." Scorchstar lifted his head. Getting up, he exited his den. _There's a lot of cats here..._ He realized. Many cats, from each Clan, sat in RiverClan's clearing.

"Where's the rest of them?" He asked.

"Well, we're all split up." Firestorm mewed. "Several cats from each Clan live in all the camps. You rule us all, of course."

Scorchstar's head spun. Slipping out of the camp, he walked over to the island. He sat, alone, on the edge of the island.

"Hello, Scorchstar." An eerie mew sounded behind him. Spinning around, he saw ShadowClan's leader, Shredstar.

"What do you want." Scorchstar snapped.

"Oh, nothing much really." Shredstar slid out his claws. Wriggling his haunches, he leapt at Scorchstar. "All I want is your life."

"You won't get it!" He hissed, writhing under the light brown tabby's long claws.

"Oh, but I think I will." Shredstar's dark amber eyes gazed into his. "After all, you have only one life left."

Scorchstar narrowed his amber eyes. "I am your leader." He hissed.

"You're not mine." Spitting, Shredstar slashed open Scorchstar's throat. "No one is my leader." He hissed into his ear. Rolling him over, he pushed Scorchstar into the lake.

_Sparklepaw!_ He thought desperately. _Save me!_

_You've already used your last wish._ Sparklepaw reminded him.

_You lied to me! I was supposed to live out my wishes! _Scorchstar thought, his black fur growing sodden.

_I made no promises. Goodbye, Scorchstar. _Sparklepaw mewed.

Scorchstar closed his eyes, feeling the water around him turn warm and red from the blood at his throat. He sank into the dark, icy depths of the lake, never to be found.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this challenge!**


End file.
